Envelopes having a cutting or tear string can be opened easier and more safely and protect the contents better than conventional envelopes. A string or strip is extended in the interior of the envelope adjacent to an edge with one end thereof extending outwardly. By lateral tearing of the string away from the envelope, the envelope can be opened in a defined manner without necessitating an additional tool.
An envelope of the kind mentioned above is known by the U.S. Pat. No. 1,385,493 wherein the cutting string is fixed by a gumming at a folding line different from that of the closing flap. One end of the cutting string is extended outwardly and attached to a flap which can be fixed to the outer side of the envelope, e.g. by gumming.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,727 an envelope has become known wherein at one folding line a tear string is disposed defined by a flat strip which is fixed at one end portion by an adhesive. The tear string is also extended outwardly of the envelope at one end thereof and attached to the outer side by an adhesive. From the U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,916 it is also known to use a flat strip as tear string.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,231 a tear string for an envelope has become known which string is extended outwardly of the envelope to a larger extent. A seal or the like is attached to the outer portion of the string for a fixation of the string on the exterior of the envelope. The seal or the flap which has a characteristic contour is sized such that a printing thereon is possible.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,011 an envelope-like package for powder-like substances has become known which is made of an integral blank of paper. First, a flat hose is formed by a wall portion and two side flaps, with a tear string partially coated with an adhesive is deposited under tension thereon in order to press the hose against an underground. Thereafter, the bottom flap which is gummed is folded about the tautly tensioned string against the side flaps. Thereafter, the tear string is cut. The tear string thus is separated from the contents of the package manufactured.
The object of the invention is to design a tear string envelope such that the tear string can be deposited during the manufacture of the envelope in a simple manner.